Good Morning (Drabble)
by xEmbraceAllHappiness
Summary: Quick BenaPuff Drabble after so long not writing...


Light bounced in from the window; warmly, calmly, comforting.

The way it traced out his features is something I've always mesmerized, the silhouette so beautiful, and to think I'd never say that about another man, but look at me here...

Laying next to the most amazing person I've known, watching him as he slept, eyeing how the blonde hair tinted with the warm afternoon glow covered those two eyes I adore.

Why he covers them will always be a mystery to me, but they're beautiful at the least. The blue that sparkled so clearly, that showed the love he expressed for me.

It's an amazing thing, it just proves how much love he shares. He is gorgeous, lips curved into a smile, accented by the red shaded cheeks of his as he slept.

Whatever he was dreaming of, he seemed happy, and that's how I loved seeing him... Happy, relaxed... Calm... I love it when he's like this... I can kiss him, whisper how much I love him, tell him I'll never leave his side, but he can't hear it, but I've said it, and I mean it.

My boyfriend, means everything to me.

His soft, tired giggle when he wakes up, his arm gently tightening over me as we cuddle in bed. He really is, the perfect guy.

Shifting lightly, a small hum came from behind, causing my to chuckle as he yawned.

"Morning love..." That British accent, that tired British accent even - How could I not love it? It's fast changes, it's tone... It's owner...

"Mornin' fag" I grinned back, turning my head to face him, watching that sleep smile expand into a grin,

"Did you really just call me that?" Benatar mused out, rubbing his hand over my stomach, as I turned in his grasp. Hands trailing up to rest on his pecs, grin wider.

"Could I be any clearer?" I teased back, leaning forward to nip his bottom lip, stroking stray hairs from his face.

"Well, you are one too"

"Nuh uh. I'm bisexual, different things" With a light giggle, I felt two hands push onto my shoulders, pinning me back onto the bed as he leant over, grin wide and eyes shining through the matted mess of his blonde hair.

It was this that made me love him more- as just friends, he was quiet, never spoke but now here he is, being open and loving in all the right ways. Not a flaw, I love everything about him.

"Now, as you were saying? You're not gay?"

"I'm gay for you" That's where I felt those lips push into mine, nose just gently nuzzled into my face as he took my breathe away, again. Slowly beginning to mold in a pattern, my hand teased through his hair, feeling two passionate lips collide within my own.

The way he kisses is something unforgettable, even a peck leaves a small patch of heat on your skin and butterflies in your stomach as your heart raced. It never grows old. It's always comforting and always willing, it'd be hard to ever hate the feeling, to ever forget- as to what I spend my life doing,

I make sure there's no chance in him leaving me. I make sure he's happy and enjoying himself by my side, I make sure what's wrong is fixed. He means so much to me, he'd be my last ever love.

As a light giggle left my lips, I couldn't help but run a hand down his muscles. I may have more and have a better defined v-line, but no mistaking he is attractive. He is everything I'd look for in a guy, the skinny little boy with opposing attitude and personality, but a perfect, understanding heart, that would do anything for me, just as I would for him.

Honestly, the more and more we connect, he becomes my soulmate. My best friend, my boyfriend, my soul mate; It all links together.

The way we touch and kiss insync is a beautiful thing, I wish he could see the way he kisses... The way he grins. I wish he could feel the same emotions I do when I see his eyes, the gorgeous blue they are. When I hear his voice, the soft thing it is. It's just so remarkable... The connection we have no one could understand, no one could ever make me feel like this.

No one could ever get me to grin the way I do whilst holding his hand or nuzzled into his chest - no one. Because it's our connection, it's what we feel.

Sure, as friends it barely ever felt like that, we were both quite upset, confused and hurt. We were both too different. But we collided in ways I never knew possible.

He told me he loved me, like he is right now... Muttering small flatters into my neck all whilst I hold onto his back, I don't move, I so much as tilt my head to let him touch and kiss as he wants. It's beautiful that he does, it's gorgeous that he always makes sure I'm comfortable.

"I love you..." Benatar hummed into my neck, causing a shy shiver down my back. It's moments like these that my actions become invulnerable. It's moments like these that leave my body in a heated state. It's moments like these that I wish could last forever.


End file.
